


de toutes les couleurs

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Sai a toujours aimé dessiner à l'encre de Chine.
Kudos: 2





	de toutes les couleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit drabble a été écrit dans le cadre des "24h du FoF" (sur fanfiction.net) pour le thème suivant "de toutes les couleurs".  
> L'oeuvre appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Sai a toujours dessiné à l’encre de Chine. C’est son matériau, sa technique artistique de prédilection. Il y a quelque chose dans la fragrance boisée, charbonneuse ; dans la rondeur épaisse de ses lignes, qui l’apaise – d’une façon qu’encore aujourd’hui il ne saurait tout à fait expliquer.

Surtout il se représente – se _reconnaît_ – lui-même dans la monochromie muette de ses dessins. Dans cette noirceur humide, doucereuse, qui pénètre silencieusement la pâleur rugueuse du papier. Après tout, n’est-il pas lui-même une feuille de papier ? une chair blême et _vide_ sur laquelle les ombres crayonnent leurs plus terribles secrets ?

… Sans doute.

Mais, aujourd’hui, assis en tailleur à l’ombre d’un grand chêne, ce n’est pas le sinistre clair-obscur de son propre passé que Sai veut exprimer du bout de son pinceau. Non. Aujourd’hui, Sai veut dessiner le sourire de Naruto.

Et pour ça, il a besoin de toutes les couleurs. 


End file.
